


And I will love you through uncertainty

by midnightflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Finding yourself in the wreckage, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: Hope is a terrible thing that keeps hearts beating even as it breaks them. This Keith comes to learn too well in the wake of Shiro's loss once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt piece because I just watched Arrival and man did that movie shake the very core of me. It's experimental as so much of my stuff seems to be so _yeah_. . .And please go listen to Max Richter's "On the Nature of Daylight"

I want to tell you so many things. But you see, the words, I think they clotted somewhere in my lungs, and my heart seems to have forgotten how it’s supposed to proceed, even though you would think one beat after another couldn’t be that hard, like one step after another all in soldier’s time. 

Left and right. And blood pumps in then out. The air comes rushing down throat, and it leaves in a shattered cry. 

Because somewhere along the line, things got lost.

A lot of things got lost, and the worst part is that I can still remember. Maybe memory is the greatest bane of humanity. Or maybe it’s something like Pandora’s box, with a whole world of horrors that replay, again and again, making you remember what it felt like to live and breath and see entire worlds before you - just for you this whole lifetime set to be created. And then it leaves you with this tiny fluttering piece of hope, no bigger than your fist but there it is, right there at the bottom of the box. Just when you think you can give in and let it all go, it flaps its wings, those beautiful, fragile things that keep it afloat, and something rises from deep within you right along with all the pain.

And God does it hurt. 

Because I remember the way his fingertips slid up the back of my neck, and how he would fuss with my hair, and how his words came out low and soft as sunlight against my neck. I remember how he would laugh at every scowl and how I could never keep a straight face when he did so when it was just the two of us. 

I remember tracing every scar across his body, mapping out worlds for myself that only I would know. I remember the way his eyes would darken when I whispered against his lips of all the things I would do to him, every single way I would best him.

All the ways I would make him mine.

I remember how his lips would part with my name drowning in the depths of a moan when I obliterated his known world. 

I remember how he would smile, this tiny little thing that told me everything would be fine. That told me he was here.

And he’s not. 

But if Time took pity on me and gave me the chance to do it all again, I would. Again and again, over the course of a thousand stars’ lives with all their devastating deaths and their light that burns for hundreds of thousands of miles just to be worth another wish, I would live it all again. 

Because every bit of me aches for him, and I think a soul never stops calling for the home it had once known. And I do not think I can rest until I find him again. 

But for now. . .for now. . .there is this bed, cold but filled with memories, and sometimes, I think they are sweetest lullabies this ghost of a heart could ever fall asleep to. 

Because I remember how he whispered against my ear, how his voice dropped to a murmur and told me of every bit of him that was mine. And how it would always ever be. Because there were a lot of things the world could take from a man, just as it had taken from him, but that was the one thing it could never have.

Because it is mine. To have and to hold, and I will find him before Death ever does.


End file.
